Mario Kart Aquamarine
THIS ARTICLE BELONGS TO ENDERLEGENDS. PLEASE DON'T EDIT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION UNLESS ITS A MINOR SPELLING ERROR! Mario Kart Aquamarine is a game for the Wii Aquamarine. It features the same gimmicks as past games, such as gliding, underwater and anti gravity. Its big feature is the minipads, which make you tiny when driven over. It is planned to be released in holiday 2018. Gameplay The gameplay is quite similar to the other games of its franchise, with Anti Gravity, Gliding and Underwater racing being the same. There is Grand Prix, Time Trials, VS. and Battle, and GP, VS and Battle are available in multiplayer. The main new feature is the minipad, which makes you tiny and everything around you huge. After the minipad section is over, it goes back to normal. Characters Feather: *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Peach (Unlockable) *Koopa Troopa *King Boo (Unlockable) *Dry Bones (Unlockable) *Paratroopa (Unlockable) *Toad *Toadette (Unlockable) *Shy Guy *Baby Alberto (Unlockable, Debut) Light: *Peach *Daisy *Baby Wario (Unlockable) *Bowser Jr. (Unlockable) *Shadow Mario (Unlockable) *Professer E.Gadd Medium: *Mario *Luigi *Yoshi *Dry Bowser (Unlockable) *Waluigi *Diddy Kong (Unlockable) *Dixie Kong (Unlockable) *Birdo (Unlockable) *Kamek (Unlockable) *Jumpman (Unlockable) *Alberto *Birdo Cruiser: *Rosalina & Luma *Wario *Donkey Kong *Lubba *Cranky Kong (Unlockable) *Funky Kong (Unlockable, not as op doe) *Tryclyde (Unlockable) Heavy: *Bowser *Wart (Unlockable) *R.O.B (Unlockable) Other *Mii Karts Karts: *Standard *Wild Wing *B-Dasher *Pipe Frame (50 Coins) *? Mark Motor (100 Coins) *Koopa Dasher (150 Coins) *Tiny Tug (200 Coins) *Barrel Train (250 Coins) *Green Fire (300 Coins) *Red Fire (350 Coins) *Wario Car (400 Coins) *Daytripper (450 Coins) *Wii Standard (500 Coins) *NES Controller (550 Coins) *Bumble V (625 Coins) *Aquamarine Kart (2000 Coins) Bikes: *Standard *Wario Bike (75 Coins) *Mach Bike (125 Coins) *Classic Bike (175 Coins) *Excite Bike(225 Coins) *Yoshi Bike (375 Coins) *Wii Remote Bike (325 Coins) *Aquamarine Bike (1000 coins) Wheels: *Standard *Monster *Red Monster (10 coins) *Brick Block Wheels (100 coins) *Yoshi Eggs (110 coins) *Mushroom (200 coins) *Wood (210 coins) *Sponge (300 coins) *Coin (310 coins) *Smash Ball (410 coins) *Lime Standard (450 coins) *Aquamarine Wheels (800 coins) Gliders: *Standard *Mario's Hat (30 coins) *Luigi's Hat (60 coins) *Bowser Kite (90 coins) *Mushroom Kite (120 coins) *Fire Flower Kite (150 coins) *Cloud Glider (180 coins) *Parachute (210 coins) *Aquamarine Glider (500 coins) Tracks Mushroom Cup *Luigi Circuit: Starts off with a straight away, then a sharp U-turn to the left and then a ramp to a bouncy mushroom. You land, and then you take to the anti-gravity zone, and then take a right. You then turn left and then drive straight into the air with a half pipe with bike ramps (the blue ones from mkwii). You then take a left U-turn and then straight down. You then glide and then go to a sand place with a pipe. You go into tiny mode and then ramp into the pipe and then pop out near the starting line. *TBA *Mushroom Village: A humble course which runs around the streets of a peaceful neighborhood. There is sharp corners and gliding section, as well as a tiny section through a mouse hole, it isn't that much. *TBA Flower Cup *Mario Circuit: A normal course which really shows the minipad concept. 3/4 of the track is minipadded! There is goombas which look giant and regular pipes with one that you need to dash up while tiny in anti gravity! *Unconfirmed Boardwalk Track *Yarn Yoshi's Island: A yarn course wih everything made out of yarn. *TBA Bob-Omb Cup *Thwomp Caverns- Starts off as a straight away, and then into a ancient tunnel. There is anti-gravity walls with thwomps banging on each side. A long left turn through the tunnel, and then out the tunnel and then glide over a river. You then plummet through a steep cave and ramp off of crystals in anti-gravity. You then go into mini-mode and go through a tiny tunnel with thwimps and then ramp through a cracked rock and then out of the cave. You then speed through a ancient straight away with boost pads and thwomps, before doing a u turn with a bike ramp, and then a glide ramp with thwomps and 1 giant thwomp at the end. Finally, you do a underwater zone where there are a lot of turns, before driving straight up in anti-gravity. Finally, you turn and then glide through the finish line to start another lap. *TBA *TBA *TBA Star Cup *Urchin Depths: A huge underwater 3-section track with caves, crystals, anti-gravity and urchins! *Microgoomba Hole: A tiny hole which you go plummeting through with a micropad and anti-gravity. *TBA *Shiverburn Galaxy: A lava/ice track with podoboos and icy snakes. Special Cup *TBA *TBA *Bowser's Castle- Confirmed but nothing is known. *Rainbow Road- ^ Shell Cup (MK64 tracks can be reused 'cause they are all used up) *SNES Choco Island 1 *GBA Riverside Park *Wii Toad's Factory *3DS Rock Rock Mountain Banana Cup *WiiU Mario Kart Stadium *N64 Choco Mountain *DS Shroom Ridge *GCN Mushroom City Ice Flower Cup *GBA Bowser Castle 4 *SNES Vanilla Lake 1 *WiiU Sunshine Airport *N64 Sherbet Land Leaf Cup *GCN Wario Collusuem *N64 Wario Stadium *WiiU Cloudtop Cruise *GBA Bowser's Castle 4 Lightning Cup *WiiU Electrodrome *3DS Rosalina's Ice World *GCN Bowser's Castle *GBA Rainbow Road Items *Banana *Triple Bananas *Green Shell *Triple Green Shells *Red Shell *Triple Red Shell *Bob-Omb *Bullet Bill *Coin (Found on the road and as a item giving 2 coins) *Fake Item Box *Super Horn *Potted Pirhanna Plant *Blue Shell *Fire Flower *Ice Flower (Works like Fire Flower but instead of spinning them out they freeze and keep velocity, unable to turn or stop for 3 seconds) *Awesome Aquamarine (Works like crazy 8 but now has a super horn) *Mega Mushroom *POW Block (Now instantly shakes without a charge) *Star *Boomerang Flower *Double Cherry (Lets you create a copy of yourself which lasts 10 seconds. Lets you get other items for these 10 seconds, which you can launch two of them at a time. Imagine Triple Green Shells :O) *Boo *Dash Pepper (Engulfes you in flames and controls by itself, flipping anyone in your way. Lasts for 8 seconds. Replaces bullet bill) *Golden Flower (Lets you shoot 1 large golden fireball which, on impact, makes people spin out and sprays coins everywhere *Black Shell (Acts like a green shell, but goes boom on impact) *1-Up Mushroom (Jump into the air, ride a 1-Up Mushroom, and then crash down in-front of the person who is above you in places) *Mushroom *Triple Mushroom *Golden Mushroom Amiibo Compatability Amiibos work as character unlockers for characters that normally aren't playabe: *Sonic (Medium) *Pac-Man (Light) *King K. Rool. (Heavy) *Pokémon Trainer (Medium) *Link (Cruiser) *Captain Toad (Feather) DLC Packs Alternate Costumes Pack 1 ($2.00) Consists of these Alternate Costumes: *Fire Mario (Alt. Mario) *Tanooki Mario (Alt. Mario) *Cat Mario (Alt. Mario) *Metal Mario (Alt. Mario) *Ice Luigi (Alt. Luigi) *Kitsune Luigi (Alt. Luigi) *Cat Luigi (Alt. Luigi) *Emerald Luigi (Alt. Luigi) *Wario-Ware Wario (Alt. Wario) *Wario-Man (Alt. Wario) *Princess Wario (Alt. Wario) Super Bell & Double Cherry Cup Consists of these cups: Super Bell Cup *A unknown Super Mario 3D World track *A Good Egg Galaxy Track *Football Field: A rectangle track with chargin' chucks *Paper Fields Double Cherry Cup *Wii Koopa Cape *Wii U Shy Guy Falls *N64 Toad Turnpike *DS Delfino Plaza Battle Battle consists of 3 modes: Balloon Battle (Returning) Pretty much the same thing as in MK8 Coin Battle (Returning) Personally my favorite thing in MKWii, Coin Battles are back, mainly based on MKWii Bob-Omb Battle Returning from MKDD! (best battlemode evar other than coin battle) Battle Courses: *Wii Aquamarine Gamepad *GCN Tilt-A-Kart *Delfino Plaza *Wii Delfino Pier *Paper World Gallery Shadow Mario MKA.png|Shadow Mario with the Bumble V Mario & Luigi Double Dash!!! MKA.png|Mario & Luigi reveal Double Dash!! mode. Soundtrack CREDITS TO THE SONG/REMIX OWNERS FOR THESE SONGS, I HAVE NO RIGHTS TO THEM